It is now common for electronic apparatus to have a display as part of their user interface. A display can be used to provide content to a user. This content may, for example, be information content for consumption by a user or control content that enables a user to control the apparatus.
It is also now possible to combine input and output functions at a display by using a touch sensitive display. Such a display enables a user to control the apparatus by touching the display.